


The Reality of the Devil

by WastelandSpectre (ClockworksApprentice)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, I wasn't quite happy with the way it cut off at the end, Reveal, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 FINALE, What Happened After, continuation of season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworksApprentice/pseuds/WastelandSpectre
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar didn't mean for his face to be revealed to her in this manner, yet it didn't take long for Chloe to decide how to react.Continuation of the Season 3 FinaleSeason 3 Finale Spoilers





	The Reality of the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't quite happy with how Season 3 cut off at the end, so I decided to continue what happens directly after. What we didn't get to see - Chloe's reaction to the reveal.

 

Some part of her always knew it was true, but over the time that she had gotten to know Lucifer, she had pushed it to the back of her mind. She had ignored it. Ignored all the things that never quite added up. Ignored the blood sample that would have proved (or disproved) everything. Ignored the things that just seemed impossible. She wanted to believe what everyone else did - that he was just speaking in eleborate metaphors that, to him, were the truth. That he was simply a deeply troubled man. But she refused to believe that the broken man she was growing to love was the Devil. He had his faults, but he had proved to be a good man - _a good angel? Demon? Devil?_

 

And it was all true. _Oh God._ It was all true. Everything he had ever told - being the Devil, immortality, the existence of God - it was all true. _So very true._

 

What she was supposed to do with this information now? Was she supposed to go to Church and pray for forgiveness? Was she supposed to forgive Lucifer for lying - no he was telling the truth this entire time, so what she was supposed to forgive him for? For not revealing himself sooner? For letting her believe that it was all metaphors for this long? For hiding the true depth of himself from her?

 

She wondered if she was capable of forgiving him - of accepting him - and then she looked at his face. It was not the face she was used to seeing each day at the prescient. It was charred and burned, red as Hell itself. It wasn't exactly what she pictured the Devil to look like, yet as she looked at him she realized that she couldn't imagine anything different either. It was like something primal, deep within her, recognized the true Devil as he stood before her. It hit her down deep into her bones, this freezing fear.

She looked into his eyes - red and nothing like the soft, charismatic eyes she knew - but she saw something familiar within them too. She saw him. She saw the brokenness, the helpless, that he tried so hard to hide. She took a step back and saw the way his face twitched, flinching, as if he expected her to run.

 

So she did.

 

She took another step, followed after the other, until she stood right in front of him and stopped. Her heart was beating a mile a minute inside her chest, her breathing soft, but labored. Her hand trembled, but didn't hesitate as it reached up to touch his cheek. His hand caught her wrist, gently yet firmly, with a desperate look in his eyes, begging her not too.

 

_"Don't."_

 

She had the strangest sense of _Deju Vu_ and unlike last time, she did exactly what she was told not to. He didn't fight her. His eyes closed as her hands pressed gently against the leathery texture of his cheek and his hand dropped from her wrist. She took another step forward, closing the distance between them. Her hand slowly left his face to grab the hand that dropped to lead it to her waist. He still couldn't find the courage to open his eyes, but somehow someway, he had enough to take her signal and bring her close. But he didn't expect just how close she would get.

 

"You should be running."

 

Her heart broke at the sound of his voice and she didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or hit him for thinking that poorly of her.

 

"It's a lot to take in," she admitted, "I just... Never expected well - any of this."

 

"I never lied," his voice cracked at the end and it sounded so desperate, on the brink of crying. She wondered if tears would evaporate against his skin or if they would fall between the leathery folds.

 

"Neither did I."

 

And she didn't. She meant every word she had said before. He was supposed to be this entity of pure evil, responsible for all the evil of the world - but she just couldn't really believe that part. She saw his devilish face and still could only see the man she let herself fall for. He was the Devil. Just not to her.

 

He was the one who hesitated as her lips pressed gently against his. But as the seconds passed, their confidence grew as his other hand wrapped around her and he held her close. When they finally drew apart for breath, he rested his head against her shoulder.

 

It took her a moment to realize that the Devil's tears don't evaporate and instead stain her blazer.


End file.
